Time for Change
by Hot Lovin
Summary: Bella and Jacob, stoners, ran away from home and survived on the streets for years. They get busted and sent to Forks. Bella meets Alice, a shy girl. Jacob meets Jasper, a closet-case. Will Jake and Bella's past hurt their future? Slash AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I'm back after the long wait with a fresh, new story that is well planned and well developed, if I do say so myself. X] I know I should finish Best Sleepover Ever but that story can wait. I've been writing instead of doing school work. Be grateful! lol Just kidding. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you are familiar with in this story.**

**Bella's POV:**

A red strobe light cascaded across the dark room, filled to the brim with drug induced dancing people ready for fun. It was a typical New York apartment party.

Jake and I enjoyed these more than clubs because there was less rules and inhibitions. Which means there was no one not willing. Jacob and I swayed together, as usual. We learned the hard way not to stray from each other. Straying meant temptation, temptation meant the night would end badly, like before.

My name is Bella Swan and I love pot. Next to that I love my best friend, Jacob. We ran away together when we were fifteen and stayed together for two years since then. We now have all the connections and all the info on the streets from living on them for so long.

The party was at it's peak when I waved Jake to follow me. We passed through the tightly packed people, thanks to his hulking, tan stature. Most of everyone found him intimidating but to me he was a sweet lovable guy, too caring for his own good. We made it to the kitchen that looked like it was never cleaned since this building was built, which meant a long time considering the neighborhood we were in.

Liquor bottles were lined up on all the counters with red plastic cups next to them. On the small dining table, there was many different drugs. Coke, meth, acid, ex. You name it and it was on that table. Jake and I had some common sense to not use any of that and brought our own. Jake sat opposite of me closest to the party.

"Okay, let's roll a fatty and get the fuck out of here. The music is shit and the people are a bit grabby." I said with disdain coating my tone.

"Yeah sure thing, Bells. Hand me the weed, please."

I handed him the nice twenty sack of Berry Kush we recently bought and the papers we used to roll.

"This shit is pretty good. Dante always hooks us up very nicely." I sat back and admired Jacob's work on the now finished joint in his hands. It was so perfect.

"Good job, man."

"I practice at work, sometimes." He said with a playful wink.

We had a few laughs as we smoked. Jake had something on his mind and I could tell. I looked towards him expectantly.

"Okay, dude. What is it that you gotta tell me. I can see it in your eyes." He sighed and looked everywhere but me. "Bella, I think we need to leave New York. I know how much you love it here and I know it's our home but I don't want us to fall back into that rut we were in." He looked to me, weighing my expression.

I sighed. I wasn't surprised. I was feeling the exact same way but it was still hard to let go of something that's been part of most of your life.

"I know. I think we do need to leave. The more we stay, the closer we are to falling into the old habits. We can't do that again. Let's talk about it at home."

"Sure thing."

We stood and I grabbed his massive hand. He led me through the giant crowd and bumped into someone, roughly, on accident. "Hey, man! FUCK YOU!" The druggy said before he got a look at Jacob's size. Jake was easily 6' 5", that guy was my height at 5' 5". Fail... "Oh, man! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," the idiot backpedaled. I laughed in his face as we left him behind.

We stumbled down the stairs to the dark street outside the apartment building. We were still laughing at the guy's expression when a thought hit me.

"Hey, Jake. Now that it's official we're leaving the Big Apple, where do you want to go?" He was thoughtful for a moment but before he could answer, he was cut off by sirens. Our first instinct was to run but then we thought it through and that's just dumb. Maybe they weren't after us.

"Just keep walking." I latched onto his arm and we moved to the sidewalk across the street. Panic rose within me when I heard the cop stopping behind us.

Perfect time to run.

"Shit!" We said in unison.

Our speed was uncanny from how much we had to run. That's what our life was. Running. We easily ran three blocks when Jake veered right, into an alleyway. I followed suit and heard the cop sirens fading as they passed by. I sighed in relief.

"That was so close. I hate when they get close like that." Jake said with hate in his eyes.

"Me too but if they come back, let's ditch the illegals!" We had done that many times, ditching drugs just in case. We both knew what it would mean if we were caught.

Separation.

"Okay, sure." I retrieved the baggy from my pocket and threw in the trashcan next to us. I grabbed Jacob's favorite green lighter with a four leaf clover on it and shoved it in my panties, knowing they can't search there without probable cause.

As we finished up, I heard footsteps and looked to find an escape route but found nothing but a dead end and even though I could run, I can't climb. We were busted. I turned to see two cops carefully coming around the corner, guns at the ready.

"Okay, you two. Put your hands on your head. Now!" A man shouted. It was a familiar voice. I couldn't make out his face, though. I did as he asked, as did Jake. I looked to him and we both probably looked like a deer in headlights. The woman laughed, at our expressions I'm guessing.

I instantly knew who the two cops were. Officers James Woodsen and Victoria Wright. The ones that took my mother and my life away.

"Fuck you! You're not separating us! NO!" I shouted at them as they took hold of me and Jake. I felt tears rushing down my cheeks as I looked to Jake and saw that his eyes were down right heart broken. I never wanted to see that face ever again.

"You have the right to remain silent..." I tuned them out as they threw us in the back of their cruiser. As soon as we were in the car, Jake and I scooted close to each other in an armless embrace.

"You two look pathetic. You're just going to never see each other again!" Officer Woodsen said, mocking us. "Fuck. YOU." Jake replied, full of anger to a point of convulsions.

I soothed him, "They'll never break us apart, no matter what. They're lying. It'll work out." I kept a hushed tone all the way to the station.

Anticipation rose within me at the thought of that night's outcome.

* * *

We were in the waiting block for 24 hours before our court date. Jacob was in the cell next to me and we held each other through the bars. No one would understand our connection. It was more than brother and sister but less than lovers. It was complicated but we accepted it because we loved each other.

They put us in separate cars because they thought we were together so the dumb asses didn't want us fucking in the backseat. That would make no sense but cops are dumb. I was scared being away from Jacob that long. The drive to the courthouse was a long and tedious one.

As we arrived I exited the car and instantly looked for Jake. Just seeing him, calms me. I looked away, discouraged that I couldn't find him. Suddenly, I was in the air, gasping. The arms were tan so I knew it was my Jacob.

"Oh, Jake! I need to breathe, by the waay!" I coughed out as he eased me down. "Haha! Sorry, Bells. I missed you, ya know." He said bashfully.

We laughed our way into the courtroom but were sobered by reality. The same cruel reality that was tearing us apart.

The room was bland and not what you would expect a courtroom to look like. I took my seat and held Jake's hand as we waited for the judge.

"Bella, we have to figure this out. If they take me to an orphanage or something and you go with your dad to Forks, we have to runaway again. I can't stand you not being with me. You're my twin, my family. I don't know what to do without you helping me." His brown orbs filled with tears. One fell and I wiped it away and kissed his cheek, kissing away his fears.

"I know, I know. I was figuring my escape plan. How many punches do you think will take the guards out? I was thinking about kicking his leg and maybe, just maybe, take his flashlight. They're blind without them!" I joked, making light of the situation. He guffawed and scared half of the witnesses. Our giggles erupted throughout the room.

We quieted down when the judge entered the room. "All rise for Judge Aro Volturi." Jake and I stood, hand in hand.

A man with an all black robe-dress on and jet black hair stepped up to the judge seat. He seemed nice but firm. "Sit, sit. Skipping the formalities, let's get down to business. You, Ms. Swan, and you, Mr. Black, ran away from home about two years ago. Correct?"

We nodded our yes.

"I don't care why, that's not my job. My job is to put you two somewhere safe and suitable. Which I intend to do. It says here that you, Ms. Swan have a missing mother and a father that lives in Forks, Washington. My answer is simple for you. You go with your father. Mr. Black, I have some news that you may or may not enjoy. Your father died in a car crash about two weeks ago and in his will, appointed Isabella's father sole custody of you and all his possessions."

Jacob's face was unreadable, his eyes portrayed a sense of... closure.

"Thank you so much, your honor!" I yelled a little too loud. I hugged Jake and he returned it. "Charlie Swan is outside waiting for you two to be done so he can take you to your new home. Meeting adjourned."

My heart was pounding and my cheeks were flushed. I hadn't seen my father in ten years.

* * *

The plane ride, to say the least, was awkward. Jacob had spoken very little since we left court but I expected as much. Charlie, though, I did expect him to be a little more talkative. I remembered him to be a quiet man but he hadn't seen his daughter in ten years. You would think there would be much to talk about.

I heard a loud cough and saw Charlie was about to speak.

"I understand this must be hard on you two, considering the situation but I've never handled teenagers before. I trust you know how to take care of yourselves since you did live alone, on the streets, and seem to be in pretty good shape. I have no rules for the house. Do what you want. You have proven to be quite capable of responsibility."

His breath smelled of alcohol. Heavy liquor, alcohol. I deducted he was a big drinker by his looks but his breath proved it.

He was an average man, brown hair, brown eyes, mustache and was about six foot. He was shorter than Jake, I know that.

The plane landed and I saw that it was raining. I loved the rain. So cleansing. The moment we got off the plane, I gave Jacob the 'look'. The one that signified, 'Let's look for a dealer'. He laughed and led Charlie and I through the crowded airport.

It wasn't that big of an airport but still held many people for some reason.

Charlie hailed a cab and we arrived home ten minutes later. The house was a two story with a faded blue paint job.

"Not bad," Jake mumbled. I chuckled and hopped out of the cab.

Memories crawled through my mind as I thought of all those times I played in the never ending forest that surrounded the house. I pushed them away quickly, knowing the bad memories would try to slip through.

I needed to get high. "Hey, we should go around town later. I want to find a dealer..."

"Sure thing, Bells. Let's get settled in and see what this tiny town has got to work with. If there's nothing, I have... this!" He dug in his pocket of his old cargo shorts and pulled out a couple of seeds.

"Yes! Let's grow 'em anyways. Even if we do find a connect!"

"That's our new income!"

"Hells to the yeah!"

"Hey kids! Keep that noise level down! I got a major headache." Aka hangover.

"Sorry, dad." We said in unison. He chuckled but I could see the light in his eyes when we were so open to saying that.

I grinned and ran into the house, straight to my old room. Nothing had changed.

The upstairs was a worn yellow and had semi-shitty carpet. I was cool with it. It was better than what we used to live in.

My room was a light purple and all the furniture matched it. Even the quilt on my bed. I hopped onto the bed and felt the comfy sheets against my skin. I was going to like that room. I could tell.

"Bella! I have a bed to myself! Isn't that WILD?" Jake yelled through the wall. I laughed at his excitement. Jake never had a bed let alone a whole room for himself.

I was happy with our situation, now. No bad elements to mess with our minds.

"Shit." I had an epiphany. "Jake get in here!" He ran in with a worried look.

"What is it, Bella?"

"School. The judge said we have to go to school."

"Yeah, I already enrolled you guys in the high school in town." I looked to the doorway to see my dad standing there, sheepishly.

"Ah shit!" Jake said with discouragement.

"Whatever. Let's see if we can get through this, maybe." I said, bitterly. Charlie silently left the room. "Now that we're settled, I guess we should have a look-see of this bumfuck town!"

"Aye!"

"Time to find a dealer..."

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! It helped me keep my mind off of pointless things, like schoolwork. Hahaha! Until next time, buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. Here is chapter two of TFC. I liked this one because Alice is in it! Who doesn't fucking love Alice? Especially an innocent one... X] Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who who alerted this and favorited it. That was a lot of notification emails which go to my phone so my phone kept buzzing. Haha! Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of name brand that I put in this story and things of the sort. Otherwise, it's mine. ALL MIIINNNNEEEE! lol Sorry. Got carried away, there...**

**Bella's POV:**

"Hey, Dad! Can we borrow your car?"

"Yeah, su-"

"Thanks!" I slammed the door and ran out to the '05 Camry. It was a nice greyish color. I wasn't much for cars but I could tell a fine machine when I saw one.

"C'mon, Jake! You're driving!" Jacob came from the backyard gate, ran to the driver's seat and hopped in. I went around to the passenger's side.

"So, find any good spots for planting back there?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"The whole backyard is perfect but I doubt Dad will like that idea. I know he said no rules but a farm of weed isn't exactly something he would willingly go for..."

"I know but that's great. Just one little corner will be just fine."

"Okay. Which way do you think town is?" I contemplated this and then thought back to memories of the town when my parents would take me.

"Uhh... Take a left down that road and keep following it, I think."

"Whatever."

Jake reversed us out and got us onto the street. He followed my directions as we fell into a comfortable silence. I had a feeling I would like the quiet town compared to the bustling city.

"I like the rainy quiet. A perfect get away, don't you think?" Jacob asked like a husband asked his wife how she felt about the weather. I laughed at his tone and replied with a nod. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Jake turned onto a winding road and pulled onto the main street of the town. It was just how I remembered it. The buildings were older but not rundown and they edged the streets, neatly.

"Let's park somewhere and walk around."

"Cool. I'll park over by that diner. It looks decent." He did as he said and parked in the parking lot of the small, quaint diner.

"Not too shabby." I replied, looking out the front windshield. I got out and leaned on the side of the car waiting for Jake to get out.

"Which way?"

"It doesn't matter," He shot back bitterly.

"What do you mean? You need to chill out."

"Sorry, Bells. I just forgot we have no money so it wouldn't matter if we did find a connect." I thought on what he was saying.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait for the green to start rolling in. In the mean time, let's hang out here and maybe we could apply or something." He simply nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided us inside.

The door opened with a ding from the bell atop, signifying our entrance. The patrons looked our way, staring and going quiet. I blushed slightly, not liking being the center of attention. Jake just pulled me towards the bar and sat us on some stools. I observed the room. Red booths lined the walls and the bar was in the center. Very typical.

"How may I help you two? My name is Jasper." I was brought out of my thoughts by a manly but kind voice. I looked to the face that matched the voice. It was a blond guy with bright blue eyes and shaggy but stylish hair. He was very attractive but not my type.

I smiled and replied, "Oh well, we're new in town and have no cash on us. I'm afraid we're here to loiter." He chuckled at my joke but his eyes were focused on Jacob, to my left. I glanced at Jake who was gazing into Jasper's eyes, deeply entranced. I never seen him look like that but I had an idea why. Jasper wasn't my type, he was Jacob's.

I laughed as well but for a different reason entirely.

"Earth to Jacob! Come in, Jake!" I ruined their little moment on purpose, just to piss off my brother.

"Uh.. I... Hi! I'm Jacob. This is my sister, Bella." He recovered swiftly, extending his hand which gripped Jasper's in a nice sexy handshake.

We learned that embarrassment cramps our style so we take those moments in stride and have a very high confidence level. Not on a douche bag level but enough to take a joke.

Jake shot me a side-glare, which meant payback. I forced myself to hide my smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Where you guys from?"

"New York. Bells, here, is actually from Forks."

"How interesting. I'd love to stay and chat but-"

"Jasper! Another cup of coffee over here! Chop, chop!"

"Duty calls." He seemed truly remorseful for leaving our conversation. He bowed his head and walked off to the shouting customer.

"What the hell was that, bro? I never found you the one for gaping."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. He's totally hot! I wonder if he's gay..."

"I saw him vibing you so maybeh..."

"Maybeh..." He said more to himself. We sat there and chatted, idly for two hours and noticed it was nearing closing time.

"Hey, you two. As much as we loved your non-paying company, it's closing time." A hulk like man said with a wide grin showing his playful natural. I laughed.

He was very handsome but had too much muscle. His eyes were a bright green, his hair was dark brown, curly and was cropped short. He had big dimples in his smile which made him less intimidating and more cuddly looking, almost like a teddy bear.

"Be nice, Emmett. I'm afraid he's right, though. Sorry." Jasper cut in, taking off his apron.

"It's okay. We were just leaving." I stated brightly. Jacob nodded there way, trying to be cool, and put his hand on the small of my back to walk us to the car.

"Hey! Wait!" I turned back towards the two guys behind the counter.

"Yes...?" Jacob replied.

"Uh.. Well... I was taking out the trash when you guys were getting out of your car and I overheard some of the things you were saying and... I..." Emmett trailed looking terribly embarrassed. Somehow, that didn't seem to suit his nature just by looking at him.

"Don't worry about offending us. It takes something personal to set us off." I said with a wink.

He sighed and continued. "Okay. I overheard you guys talking about a dealer of some sort and I was wondering... if you knew any!" He forced out at the end.

Jake and I looked to each other, eyes full of mirth. We then proceeded to laugh our asses off. Emmett seemed to have eased up at our demeanor and Jasper just looked curious and surprised.

"Should we tell them?"

"Does it look like we have a choice?"

"Not really but I always want to know your opinion, jeezzz!" I said in a manly tone. We laughed once more before Jacob proceeded to explain.

''Well, considering us being new arrivals in town, we were going on a hunt for some pot dealers, today. We then realized we had no money so then entered your fine establishment and sat here, doing nothing. We have some growing but that'll take a couple of weeks for them to be ready and ripe for the toking. Bella and I are pretty impatient in that area but I guess we _have_ to wait now. If you guys don't know any dealers, we sure as hell don't. Sorry, bro."

"It's all good, man. I was just wondering because I've never tried it and you guys looked like... well, no offense but like a couple of stoners." That one I had to guffaw at. Jasper reciprocated the feeling.

"I have to agree with Emmett, here. You two do look a bit laid back."

"Eh, we aim to please no one but ourselves and perhaps others that are willing." Jacob said meaningfully looking at Jasper, who turned bright pink and looked away with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, Dad will be wondering where we are so we better head home. See ya, guys!"

"Before you go, do you two go to Forks High?" Jasper asked hopefully. How cute.

"We start tomorrow." Jake said just as hopeful.

"Awesome! You should sit with our group! Everyone will love you!" Emmett boomed.

"Will do, bye!" We waved and went straight for the car. I drove us home at a normal pace and got there within ten minutes.

"Hey, Jake. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Night!"

"Night, Bells. I love ya!"

"Love you, too, Jake."

With that I entered the house as Jacob went around back to plant the precious seeds. The house was dark, which meant my Dad was asleep. I crept up the stairs and into the bathroom to shower. I finished after an hour and went to straight to my bed, prepared to sleep naked. That's how I'd always done it and nothing was changing it.

The most annoying sound rang through my room. My alarm was blaring, forcing me awake. I looked at the time as I shut it off and it was six.

Considering my past, my clothing was nothing special but wash fresh enough to look with the times, not like a hobo.

"C'mon, Bella! Wake up!" I heard Jake yell from downstairs. "Coming!"

I grabbed my simple black jeans, dark green converse, favorite sweater and my Pink Floyd shirt. I rushed to get dressed, excited to start the school day and a normal life. It took me ten minutes to get dressed and groomed properly.

I practically ran down the stairs and went to the small sized kitchen.

"Finally! It took you forever."

"Whatever. What is there to eat?"

"Cereal and Scotch."

"I like this house's food supply!" I winked and quickly downed a bowl of cereal.

"Slow down, Bella! You're freaking out, man!"

"Sorry. I'm just excited for today. I feel something good is going to come out of it."

"Wow. What a mighty prophecy, young padiwan."

"You're so lame!" "Suuurreee. Says you!"

"Let's go to school." I went over to sink and on the counter was a note.

_Bella and Jake,_

_I'm at work now but I left you two a nice little homecoming gift. I hope you like the color._

_Dad_

Keys were under the note and they were for an old Volkswagen. "I swear if I think it is what it is I'm gonna freak!" I shouted.

I wasted no time and ran out to the driveway. In Charlie's spot was a 1969 Volkswagen Bus, shiny yellow. I was in love.

"Holy. SHIT!" I hopped into the driver's seat as Jake raced out the house and sat in passenger side.

"Dude, this is so fucking amazing. I love Dad, already!"

"Me too!"

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" As he said the words I pulled us onto the road towards school, which we saw in town. Within ten minutes, we were there and ready for our new start as regular people.

We pulled into a parking spot a little ways off from the school so we could buy some time.

I checked out Jacob's outfit. He was wearing his red and black converse, Led Zeppelin t shirt, leather jacket and his favorite choker necklace with color designs and crazy beads. He looked like a total gay stoner. Then again, so did I.

We were nearing the office building and saw some students lingering in the halls and in the parking lot, chatting before class. As soon as we opened the doors, we heard the whispers and felt the stares. I ignored them, knowing they were just pointlessly interested.

Jake opened the door and let me go in first, like a gentleman. I giggled and pulled inside by the hand and dragged him to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan and this is Jacob Black. We here to pick our schedules."

"Ah yes, dear. Here you go. I've been awaiting your arrival." A piggy woman with fake red hair said like a creeper. I awkwardly laughed and shuffled out of the room with Jacob in tow. We took a seat outside of the door on the benches. I handed Jake his schedule and a map.

"I got English, Math, Health, Lunch and then PE. What about you, Bella?"

"I have all the same but I have Art last period. Aww man. Who's going to help my shenanigans? I guess its a solo adventure." We laughed at my silliness.

"It'll be fine. Maybe Jasper has a super hot sister in that class..." He replied with a smirk and wink.

"Wow. Sure. Like that'll ever happen."

The bell signifying to get to class rang throughout the halls and we made our way to English. The morning classes went by fast when Jake and I would mess with the teachers.

In Math, Jake and I switched slips with our names on it and claimed to be each other. She fell for it before we busted up laughing, being separated in the class. We still passed notes and fucked with the other people.

Forks townsfolk were so gullible.

Health, we took the free condoms and blew them up into balloons. Everyone, even the teacher, got a kick out of that one. The lunch bell sounded after Health class.

"Okay. Let's go find Emmett and Jasper."

"Sure thing, homes," I replied nonchalantly.

"Homes?"

"Shhhhh... They'll hear you."

"Jesus, you're such a stoner."

"Yeah, yeah."

Once we finished talking, we made it into the Cafeteria. We walked towards the middle of the medium sized eating area. Since it was medium sized, that gave everyone the right to stare, apparently.

"Ugh. Fuck these fake bitches. They act like we can't hear them whisper shit. Dumb asses." Jacob said irritated. I solemnly nodded and gazed around for Emmett or Jasper.

"Bella! Jake! Over here, guys!" I instantly knew that booming voice. Emmett was waving from the far corner of the room.

At the table was Jasper, a girl who looked just like Jasper, twin worthy, a cute looking guy with bronze-brown hair and next to him was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her eyes were a bright green and her hair soft-looking short hair was a dark brown. She looked in relation to Emmett.

"Oh hey!" Jake yelled back and picked me up bridal style.

I just giggled as he carried me over to the table with ease. People gave us weird looks but I stared them all down, showing that I knew they were looking. That made them turn away pretty fast. We reached our destination.

Jacob set me down but kept an arm around my shoulder. Though I was momentarily distracted, I still had that goddess at the forefront of my mind. I could also see her looking on with curiosity from the corner of my eye. She also looked a little disappointed but I didn't dwell on it.

"Hey, you two! It's good to see you guys! Let me introduce you to our group, yo. This is Rosalie my girlfriend, Edward my brother and Alice, the little pixie looking crazy chick aka my baby sister."

"Not a baby anymore, thanks! I'll accept the crazy part."

Everyone laughed at their banter. All of my focus seemed to be on her, though I didn't stare. I found it rude and creepy to gawk at beautiful girls. She was really wanting me to break my own rules and just marvel at her gorgeous features.

"It's nice to meet all of you. You all seem very genuine, unlike the rest of the people we've met all day." I said with a bitter tone towards the end.

"Well, sit down and explain to us. We aren't used to new people so this should prove interesting." Replied Edward who had no problem checking me out with my full attention. Too bad I was gay.

"Yes, please! Bella, sit next to me!" Alice piqued cheerfully, though had something in her eye I couldn't quite place.

I did as she said with a smile and a wink when her grin grew and her cheeks turned a light pink, showing her embarrassment. I laughed at her expense. She joined seeming to know what I was laughing at. The rest of the table looked on like we were crazy for laughing for no reason.

"Anyways, how was your first day here, Jake?" Jasper said with true interest and they carried on their own conversation with Rosalie and Emmett, aswell. He had the same glint in his eye as Alice's.

I smiled, knowing what it meant. Someone was smitten.

"So, Bella. How's school for you? I know being new can be hard for some." Edward asked right as Alice opened her mouth to speak. I tried to hide my smile from her huffing like a child.

"It was okay. Jake and I have every class together except our last one. I have Art and he has PE."

"Oh my gosh! I have Art next also, Bella! I'll show you to class. Don't worry." Alice piped up with glee.

"Awesome! Hey, Jake! You were right! Hot girls would be in my Art class."

Rosalie giggled furiously, Emmett boomed out loud laughter, Jasper seemed surprised but humorous, Jake had the all knowing smirk, Edward seemed taken aback by the comment and Alice; Her face turned a bright red and turned away from everyone, while her ears were hot pink. It was so adorable.

"Wow. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Alice. I just don't care what people think and I believe everyone deserves to know that there's some sexy bitches sitting at this table. Excluding Jake. He's a fugly hoe!" I yelled the ending in his face with broke into a smirk.

"Fuck you. At least I'm discrete about checking out ass. You like to just gawk and wink, you creeping slut!"

Rosalie and Emmett couldn't catch their breath, they were laughing so hard. Jasper was chuckling, holding back. Edward turned away uninterested but still kept his eye on me. Alice just burst into high pitched giggles. I was unprepared for what came next.

"I mean, I understand you think she's hot but at least have the decency of telling poor Alice you like her ass!" My laughing and her laughing stopped abruptly which made everyone else laugh harder. Jacob's face was smug but winked showing he was kidding. My face was one of shock and then it turned mischievous.

"I could say the same to you." Jacob choked on his water when I replied.

"I mean, jeez! Jasper should at least know that you want his fine form! It's just common courtesy to tell someone you're obviously dig their bodeh."

Edward's neutral face broke into a chuckle. Alice's face was still red but was cooling down after I gave her a suggestive wink. "God damn. Emmett, you really know how to pick 'em." Rosalie said with mirth. Jacob's face was a tad bit red. Jasper's face was twisted into one of confusion and then he changed from pale ghost to ripe tomato, eyes wide.

"Uh.. I..."

"That's right, bro. Busted. Payback's a bitch, perhaps?"

"Fine. You win." Jake sighed in defeat but then quickly cheered up. Jasper still seemed to be in shock but remained calm and quiet.

The bell to last period rang through the cafeteria.

"I'll see you after class, Bella. Bye!" Jake called over his shoulder as he followed Jasper out of the room. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, leaving Alice and I alone.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said? I mean it's okay if it was for the sake of a joke I just..." she struggled, "I just want to know."

"Well, of course I did! I don't find the purpose in lying to anyone but the law. I find you very beautiful." Her cheeks were once again rosy pink.

"Thank you. I think you're pretty, too.." She said nervously. Could she get anymore adorable?

"Thanks. Enough with this stuff that's making you nervous, which there's no reason to be, and let's get to class. Cool?"

Alice looked to me with wide eyes at first but then grinned big.

"Cool."

_I could get used to her being around me this frequently. I think I like her. _

I thought as she took me to class.

**A/N: Oh my God. It took me forever to write this but it is now done. If you have any questions, just leave a review. I will answer to the best of my abilities without giving anything away. I hope you enjoyed it! :D Byyyeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sincerely sorry that I haven't updated as fast as the last chapter but things got a little hectic for a while but what ever. No big deal. Here I am with this chapter. I can't say I particularly like it but I hope I'm wrong. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**

**Bella's POV:**

The annoying, God forsaken bell erupted through the art room.

At that moment, a hippy-like blond woman with a flower dress on rushed into the class.

Alice was seated at her table with an empty spot on her right, closest to the windows on the far right of the room. I walked up to the woman who I assumed to be my new art teacher.

"Oh hello, dear! You must Isabella. So good to meet you and I hope you enjoy our class." I smiled as she surveyed the room, briefly.

"It seems that the only seat available is next Alice, over there. Alice, dear! Please raise your hand for Bella to see."

Alice giggled but did as she was told. I thanked the teacher and made my way to my seat. I sat down and looked around at the other students. Not very many were in art class that day. My gaze eventually shifted back to Alice, who was staring at me intently but once I noticed she glanced away.

"Bella, do you like it here in Forks, so far?" Alice asked, avoiding as much eye contact as she could, much to my disliking.

"I find it more relaxed than Manhattan, which I like but I also like how many pretty girls are here, too. Not many where I'm from." I replied slyly winking her way.

Her dimpled cheeks flushed a pink color as she looked away, bashfully.

"What about you? Have you always lived in Forks?" I asked, continuing the conversation.

"Well, I was born in Mississippi but didn't stay there long. Emmett, my mother and I moved here to get away from the heat and for my mom's job opportunity as a surgeon. It was something she couldn't pass up."

"How interesting. I used to live here with both my parents until my Mom and Dad divorced. My Mother took me to New York with my Dad's best friend, Jacob's father. Jacob doesn't remember he was from Forks but I keep it that way. No good would come of it if he was reminded." I sighed sadly remembering the easier but still complicated times. The bad memories almost resurfaced when Alice spoke up, saving me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Doesn't sound easy."

"If only you could imagine." I stated bitterly.

"Here now, class! Today, I'm feeling lazy so paint a portrait of someone of your choice!" Ms. Albright told the class.

"Alice! I'm gonna paint you! It'll be awesomeness, I promise!" I said with glee.

"Sure! I'll paint you, as well." She chirped, equally gleeful.

We talked aimlessly as we painted each other, trying to get each others features correct. I had no problem since my mother was an artist. I was naturally inclined towards art and such. Alice was very talented, too. Her strokes were precise but divinely random.

_This girl is going to consume me. I can feel it._

"Could you look at me for a moment?" Alice asked, quite politely.

"Sure thing." I said distractedly as I painted a wisp of her hair on her beautiful head. I leaned over for her to get a full view of my face.

Her green orbs locked onto my chocolate ones, an unbreakable gaze. I looked into her pupils and noticed them to be a bit dilated and the corners of her mouth in a smirk. I returned the smirk, full on. It was a slight challenge to a staring contest but Alice took it as something suggestive. I didn't mind either way.

She turned red but then arched an eyebrow in challenge with the same smile plastered on her face.

Before I could react, she went behind her easel once more. I chuckled at her actions but continued as well.

The class went on swiftly in silence but with meaningful looks and glances. The final bell of the day buzzed through my ears, making me cringe in annoyance at the volume. I picked up my area and made my way towards the door when I was cut off by Alice. It seemed like we were the only ones left in the room. Even Ms. Albright had left.

"So, Bella... I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tomorrow? The whole group is coming so it should be fun having you and Jacob over! My Mom has the late shift and left Emmett in charge."

I had an epiphany. My flirting smirk returned to my features and I walked slowly over to Alice who looked nervous of my next move and answer. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, teasing her slightly.

"I'd love to. I really do hope to get to know you better, Alice." I reached up and lightly caressed her arm. She froze and her eyes went wide.

"I.. uh.. do, too." She stumbled out in a whisper.

I gave her arm another slight stoke and pulled back to look into her bright green orbs. Her breathing was in shallow gasps of anticipation compared to my calm even breathing and tone.

"I'll see you around, beautiful." I winked and walked away, leaving her completely hanging. She nearly fell over but quickly recovered. I coughed over a chuckle and went in the direction of Jake and our bus.

As I walked across the black top, towards a waving Jacob, I heard my name being called. I turned to the voice and saw a waving Emmett.

"Yo, Bella! Did Alice tell you about the little get together?" He said as he jogged up to me.

"Oh yeah she did. I'll talk with Jake and we'll give you a verdict tomorrow. By the way, I'm really digging your sister..." I trailed as I measured his expression. His eyes were full of mirth.

"I could tell. I think she likes you, too! I've never really seen her interested in the guys here so it would make sense for her to swing the other way!" We laughed at her expense and said our goodbyes.

I jogged up to Jake, who was leaning against our bus, and bounced into his arms.

"Jeez! Finally, this day is over! School is better than working twenty-four seven!" Jacob huffed as he set me down near the passenger's side.

"I know, man. Let's get home."

The drive was quick and quiet. Once we pulled into the driveway I noticed Charlie wasn't home yet but paid no mind. I hopped out and went through the backyard gate with Jake in tow.

"Let's check on these plants, yo." I said as we reached a brown patch of dirt next to a water hose. I gazed around the backyard, never having been back there. It was medium sized and had an old swing chained to a tall green tree. It looked tempting but for another time.

"These are gonna grow so nice and big! I can't wait." Jake said with pride in his voice as he looked down at the patch.

"Hopefully! I'm gonna go inside and watch some tv."

"Sure thing Bells. I'm just going to go get us some applications around town. Maybe we can work at the diner." He said with a wink.

I hugged him goodbye and went to the living room, watched tv and passed out on the couch.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm, in my room. _Jake probably brought me up, last night. Oh well._ I went about my normal morning routine as did Jacob and we made it to school earlier than the day before. Jake pulled into the same parking place.

"You ready, betch?" He said with a very girly voice.

"You know it, honey!" I replied with an even girlier tone.

I hopped out of the bus and went around to the driver's side to take my place on Jake's arm. He looped his arm with mine and escorted me towards the school. Some students started to fill the lot and stared at us.

"Is it just me, or does this whole town like to stare? I mean seriously. Don't they have anything better to do?" Before I could reply I heard my name being shouted from a ways off.

I turned to look for the voice and saw it was Alice. Along with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward seemed to be missing but I didn't dwell on it. Jake led us towards them instead of the front doors to the main hallway.

"Hey, guys! What up?" Emmett boomed at us. I laughed as him and Jake fell into conversation.

"So Bella, like any of the ladies here? Alice told me you swung the other way." Rosalie said with fake seduction in her tone.

"Oh shut up, Rose! Don't badger her about it!" Jasper said, reprimanding her.

"No, no. It's okay. I can tell she just wants to know if I dig her." I said with a bright smile. I looked to Alice in my peripherals and saw that she was turned away with eyes on the floor and shoulders slightly slumped. Rosalie and Jasper's laughter interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay, okay. You caught me." She put her hands up in mock surrender.

"To answer your question, though, I have seen some pretty nice choices here. Manhattan has too many skanks. Forks has genuinely beautiful girls. You and Alice, especially." I winked at Alice and her reply was pink cheeks. Rosalie giggled. Jasper just seemed a little disturbed.

"Jeez, Bells! All I hear is you hitting on two chicks, at once! You know all the ladehs want meh!"

"Yeah but they come to me once they find out all the guys want you, too!" Everyone laughed at our friendly banter and moments later the bell rang.

"Bye, everyone! See ya at lunch." Jake and I said in unison. We waved and headed to class. Before we reached the front doors, Alice called out my name and ran up to us.

"Hey! I was wondering if I could talk to Bella, alone." She said nervously to Jacob who just chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you in class, Bells." With that it was just Alice and I.

"What did you need to talk about, Alice?"

"Uh.. Well.. About what you said to Rosalie, did you really mean it?"

"Not this again. C'mon, Alice. I mean most of everything I say. Otherwise I wouldn't say it. Now let's get to class, you beautiful girl you!" I giggled at my own silliness and she did the same. I grabbed hold of her hand and walked into the building with her. The late bell rang through the empty hall.

"Aww, man! Second day here and I'm late. Oh well. I was thinking about making an entrance." I looked to Alice and saw her big smile.

"Well, Bella, I have to get to class but I'll see you at lunch." She kissed my cheek and danced off into the hallway without looking back.

My cheeks were flushed and I had the most stupidest grin on my face. I walked into my English class and saw that Jake was in the back, with the same smirk he had earlier.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. I see you like to make an entrance, don't you?"

"Maybe, Ms. Christian." I dragged out her name, suggestively and winked her way.

The withered woman became frazzled and quickly waved me to my seat. Jacob was laughing very hard, silently.

I made it to my seat and the first thing I saw on my desk was a note from him.

_What the hell happened? What did she want? Details. NOW. - J_

I replied quickly with a lot of details explaining what happened.

_She asked if I was serious about her being pretty and I was like OMG WTF. How could I not be serious? She's so amazingly striking that I don't want to keep my hands to myself. This is so weird. No person has ever had this effect on me. You should know. - B_

Jacob anxiously grabbed the paper from my desk and swiftly wrote back.

_Whoa. I knew you liked her! I could see it in your eyes when you look at her. Which is often, by the way. "OMG"? Are you kidding me? Anyways, I know how you feel. I feel the same way about Jasper. I can't believe this is happening... _

I nodded and didn't reply but stuffed the note in my bag.

Lunch finally came around. Jacob took my hand and walked us to the Cafeteria. I pushed open the doors and right when we set foot in the room, whispers erupted just how it happened the day before. It was pissing me off but I thought of Alice and that kiss and I was fine.

I pulled us towards our new friends and saw Edward there as well.

"Hey, you two! Bella! Come sit next to me!" Alice said, cheery as can be.

"No, no. You sit next to me, Bella. Alice had her turn yesterday." Edward said with a flirting tone and shooting Alice a side glare but then plastered a kind of creepy smile on his handsome face.

"Uh... Okay, Edward. Don't worry! There's enough Bella to go around!" I said, trying to make it more humorous than awkward.

I looked to Alice as I sat down next to Edward, who was a bit too close for comfort. Her face was one of disappointment and bitterness but then blank before anyone could notice but I noticed.

"So, Bella. Has anyone caught your eye? I know this place might be a drag compared to New York." Edward said in a failed attempt at nonchalant sexy. I bit back my giggle and answered.

"Actually, yes."

"Oh really? Now I'm interested!" Emmett cut in with a wag of his eyebrows. Everyone laughed besides Edward and Alice.

Edward's face was of irritation and Alice's was melancholy. All I wanted to do was comfort her in some way, even if I couldn't touch her.

"Yeah, Bells. Do tell us who has taken your fancy?" Jasper asked in a British accent.

"Now that, my dear friends, is a secret only Jake and I can keep. I am terribly sorry." I answered in an accent, too.

"Ah, great! Am I the only one here who can't do an accent? I mean Edward can do a German one, Alice can speak french, and Rosalie is crazy good at Spanish! Can't a guy catch a break?" Emmett fake cried afterward, much to the table's amusement.

"Shut up, you big baby!" Edward said, jokingly but with an edge.

"Anyways, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, tonight. What do you say?" Edward offered in a odd stalker way.

"Actually, I would but I'm not one for dates and plus I already have plans."

"You do?" He questioned with distaste.

"Yes. I was going to ask Alice to hang out, today. That is if she wants to?" I stated looking to her for answers.

Her expression was noticeably brighter, dimples in a clear view.

"I'd love to spend time with you, Bella!" Edward looked like someone just stole his favorite toy and he was pouting about it. Rosalie and Emmett had knowing looks. Jasper and Jacob were flirting too much to care. I chuckled and continued.

"Well, catch a ride with me after school and you can show me the cool places in town, if you like."

"Sure thing!"

Edward's mouth was hanging open in betrayal but was quickly shut as he got up to throw away his trash.

"He's probably going to go sulk in his room for the rest of the day, now. Pansy." Rosalie muttered with small agitation.

I laughed at Edward's expense and the bell sounded.

"Let's get to Art, Bells! We can discuss where we want to go, today! Shopping, maybe! I looove shopping!" Alice exclaimed and picked me up from my chair.

She looked to be a few inches shorter than me, probably at 5' 2". Her hair came out in short wisps of dark brown, her nose was thin and fit her face, her mouth was naturally curved upward in a minute smile, her cheekbones were high but made her look more mature, and she had light freckles across her nose and just under her captivating eyes.

"What are you staring? Let's go!" Alice said with slight exasperation.

Her small hand grasped mine as she laced her fingers with my own. A perfect fit.

**A/N: Oh my bujeebus! It took me forever to get to this! I'm sorry. I wrote this chapter out on paper and that version was completely different from this one. I had to rewrite the whole chapter, basically but that doesn't matter. I actually like the final product but whatever. Leave a review if you have any questions! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **** WOW! It has been a LONG time since I've updated and there is no excuse but I'm not giving up on this story. I just reread it and realized how much I like it. Anyways, my major apologies for the long ass delay but enough about me and my waste of excuses. On with the highly anticipated chapter four! :D**

Alice and I walked into our class, hand in hand, just before that super annoying bell rang, obnoxiously. The other students gave us weary eyes but for once didn't whisper profusely. Well, except for one, Jessica something or other. She seemed to be quite the gossip from what I heard from the people around.

As we sat down and waited for a very late Ms. Albright, Jessica's whispers reached my ears.

"Omg! Did you see Alice Brandon and the new girl holding hands? I thought the girl was going out with that super tall Quileute kid!"

I cringed in anger but continued to listen for the sake of boredom. Her friend glanced at me, not so secretively, and then replied.

"I always knew Alice was a dyke! She's never dated any of the numerous guys that have vied after her!"

Before they could continue, and before my fists annihilated their faces for talking shit about my Alice (_MY Alice?), _Ms. Albright finally made her appearance. I looked to Alice and caught her staring at me. The cute blush appeared on her face again and I cough-chuckled. Which I'm sure she caught because in result her cheeks turned full on red.

"Okay class, I'm sorry I'm late but I was doing…. some stuff… Anyways, I want you to pick a partner and find a subject to create some sort of artistic sculpture, due tomorrow. You know me, just wing it! That's art!"

As I listened to the assignment I couldn't help but notice Ms. Albright's eyes were glossy and red. _Somebody's high... Maybe she can prove to be useful…_

"Hey Bella, wanna be my partner?" Alice asked in her bell-like voice. I gave her a queer look.

"What? No! NEVER!" I nearly yelled, jokingly. Alice took on a hurt expression from my sudden outburst so I swiftly backpedaled.

"Oh no, Alice! I'd love to be your partner, I was just kidding. I guess we just haven't been around each for as long as it feels like. I tend to have those outbursts." I rambled, nervously, not wanting her think ill of me.

"Silly Bella! I got you!" She said bringing her frown upside down. I must've of looked pretty silly in that moment with my mouth in an 'O' shape.

"Don't catch flies!" Ms. Albright shouted from across the room as she ate a salad.

Alice and I laughed heartily until we got down to business.

"What do you want to sculpt?" I sat and pondered the question.

"I really can't think of anything." Alice nodded and put on one of the cutest faces known to man. I guess she was thinking or something but it was too adorable with her hand on her chin and eyes squinted with a pouty bottom lip. My goofy grin appeared.

"Oh well, luckily it's due tomorrow. We should just come up with the idea when we hang out later." All I could do was dumbly nod and gaze at her beauty.

The bell sounded throughout the school before our conversation could continue. We gathered our things and were the last ones out of the room except for Ms. Albright. I stopped in front her desk and told Alice to go wait in the bus, handing her the keys. She accepted but looked at me oddly before slowly walking out. As she left I went to close the door, for privacy.

"Why, Bella! Is there something I could do for you?" The aged hippy asked. "Actually, there is. I was wondering if you could help me find someone…?" She looked confused until I continued, persuasively.

"A certain someone that helped you to be late today? A certain someone that sold you what made you super late today?" Realization dawned on her as she figured what I was talking about.

She seemed to be torn between the teacher and the hippy in her. The hippy won.

"Oh Bella, I wouldn't even be considering telling you this if I wasn't the same way at your age. His name is Slick, lives in Port Angeles, the bad part of town. Good guy to find A LOT of things. Make sure to bring that hulk friend of yours. I would never advise going alone to that area. Now please leave, I'm expecting the principal. It was lovely talking to you!" I nodded, slyly smiled and sniggered as I made my exit to the parking lot.

I saw Alice sitting in the back of the bus with the giant door open once I made it out of the Art hall exit. I also saw Edward making his way, more like stomping his way towards her. Most of the parking lot was clear by then, only teacher's cars. I went around the side that they couldn't see me on. This seemed like a good conversation to listen to. (I eavesdrop, so what?) Very ninja, I squatted down and listened in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Alice?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm waiting for Bella to be through talking to Ms. Albright."

"Don't play stupid! You know I like her and you just want to take her away from me! I didn't even know you swung that way! What would Mom say?"

"I can like whoever I want and she would say to tell Edward to FUCK OFF because she knows I deserve someone more than you! What happened to Tanya?" Edward sputtered.

"Exactly."

Obviously knowing he was losing, Edward stormed off to his Volvo and careened out of the lot. Baby.

I was silently cheering Alice on when I chose to show myself. I walked around the back of the bus and greeted Alice with an apology.

"Sorry it took me so long. I just wanted to become acquainted with our teacher." A smirk crawled onto my face as I thought of the fruitful info I received.

"Oh it's okay. She's pretty cool. Well let's get going, then." Alice's light tone was slightly strained but I didn't dwell on it. I hopped into the driver's seat and pulled out once we were both buckled up. I smiled as we drove down the main street.

Alice looked to me and 'subtly' checked me out. Heheh.

"So, Alice. Tell me about yourself. I'd like to get to know you better." I said turning to smile at her but then averted my eyes to the road. With a smile in her voice she answered.

"Well, my favorite color is yellow, I like long walks on the beach and…" she trailed off giggling at herself. I shook my head and grinned.

"C'mon seriously! I'll tell you about me, then. My favorite color is actually yellow, I used to live in Manhattan, with Jake, and I don't have a driver's license." Once I said the ending I swerved a little on the little winding road we somehow were on. I probably should pay attention better.

Alice screamed in exhilaration and excitement. I saw a small clearing on the side of the road and decided to park there, laughing hard.

Alice just put her delicate head against the headrest and faced towards me and I mirrored her actions.

"Wow. How fun was it to live in Manhattan?"

"Well, it wasn't as fun as you think…" I trailed, breaking eye contact so I could arrange my thoughts and try to avoid bad memories.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry. You're too adorable for me to allow you feel bad for silly Bella." I smiled encouragingly. She reciprocated the sentiment.

Our eyes just stayed glued to each other for another silent minute. She broke the silence first with a small voice, "I love your eyes."

My straight face slowly was breaking into a smirk until I couldn't hold back anymore.

"You. Complete me."

My chortles broke the silence and erupted through the bus. Her face was reddening but then she followed my lead and laughed as well.

We joked around for another two hours and simply enjoyed each other's company until she received a phone call. She answered and her face turned sour.

"Yes, Emmett?" She replied impatiently. "… No. We're not… Okay, fine… I guess we'll be there later. Goodbye!" My face fell slightly at the sound of that. But I picked it back before she noticed.

"So what's up?"

"Jake and Emmett wanted us to go back to my house and drink with them," she remarked with slight sadness. Enough discontent for her to bow her head. I wasn't having that.

I lifted her chin and half smiled.

"Don't worry about it. We have plenty of more chances for me and you time, if you'd have me."

Her dainty features rose into happiness and moved in real close to my eyes widened in surprise but I remained unmoving.

"I'd always have you." She whispered huskily, her sweet breath fanning across my face slightly dazing me.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a Spork. Without thinking I threw my lips against hers. They were sweet and tasted of strawberries. So soft and luscious. She returned the kiss which nearly turned heavy but I threw myself back, hesitantly.

Things were going too fast. I didn't want to rush this, knowing I'd ruined it if I did. She was heaving but looked out the window and avoided eye contact, which I was slightly grateful for. This was a time for thinking, not getting sucked into green pools of beauty.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up. I shouldn't have done that. I…" I was cut off by Alice's lips but this was only a quick peck.

"It's okay. I, uh, I wanted it too. Maybe we should head to my house."

I agreed and with wide eyes and mouths shut I drove to her home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I guess it was a good idea to update after all. Hahaha! Thanks people for even just reading it. So I have a question for next chapter. Alice's point of view, maybe? Jake? (Dare I say it?) Edward? I have something going for each but it's up to you guys! Thanks again!**

To say the tension between Alice and I was thick was definitely an understatement. Again, a SPORK could cut it. I really needed to smoke soon or shit was going to get seriously too much to handle.

I could tell Alice was feeling this because her normal chatters were replaced with silence except for short worded directions. I couldn't keep my mind off of her lips, though. It was like they were a drug, no. _She_ was a drug to me, her smile, laugh, and talkative ways. Just simply everything was perfection.

Yet, I still didn't know her very well.

We arrived at her very humongous home at the outskirts of town, tucked away in a thicket of tall trees. It was beautiful. That house was nothing I've ever even dreamed of being invited to let alone view in person. It was all white and was about three stories high. It had a four car garage that was cracked open. Windows covered half the house, letting in the entire light Forks' had to offer, which wasn't a lot.

I pulled to a stop in the driveway and cut the engine. I unbuckled my seatbelt but made no move to get out.

I turned to Alice who had mirrored my actions. My eyes found hers and all I found was indecisiveness and confusion.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean force anything upon you. I just wish I wanted to take it back but I wanted it too much to regret it." Her eyes widened at the last part but remained silent for a short moment.

"Don't be sorry. I told you, I wanted it too. To be honest, I, uh, st-still want it." The ending was a whisper but my ears caught it perfectly. Another blush crept onto her face.

The urge to kiss her again was strong. VERY strong.

I had to physically stop myself from crashing my lips against hers once more. It seemed that I had more self-control than her, since she beat me to the punch and quickly pounced onto me and ravaged my lips. I smiled into the kiss and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted. Our tongues clashed together in a tango-like dance for dominance, which she won.

_Who knew she could be the forceful one? It's that shy shell, its cracking._

This exploration of mouths went on and didn't break, even when she climbed onto my lap and straddled me. I was _really_ turned on by that but I wasn't going to let it get _that_ far. That was WAY too soon. My hands wound around Alice's fragile waist and pulled her to me wanting as much body contact as possible without going too far.

This made her let out a small moan and I could barely contain myself. My pants probably had a wet stain since I didn't normally wear panties.

Before things got more heated, a knock at the driver's side window ceased our kissing and made Alice squeal from fright.

I tried to reel in my giggles at Alice and at Jake who was making silly faces through the window but Alice didn't seem to take it as a humorous moment since she glared at me, still on my lap. Her cute pixie face was in a frown and she looked like a little girl who didn't get her way. I smiled apologetically at her and looked at her from under my eye lashes. She gave in quickly and laughed.

I pecked her lips and opened the door to a smug Jacob. He stood there with his arms crossed looking at Alice and I who were standing there awkwardly, looking up at him.

"Naughty, naughty. Does my little Bella need a spanking?" His eyes full of amusement. I laughed but answered quickly.

"Oh Jake! You know I'm not into BDSM anymore! My old dom was too crazy!" He busted up, howling with laughter. His eyes were shut and he was holding his sides, knowing that our joking was only partially in jest. I took this opportunity to grab a very baffled Alice by the hand and run us inside.

"Hey come back here!" Jake yelled from afar. Giggling I whispered to Alice at the front door.

"He won't tell anyone I promise, especially not Edward." She grinned gleefully at the information, held on tightly to my hand and pushed open the door. She dragged me inside excitedly.

"Oh, Bella! I can show you my closet! I just recently went shopping so I need a second opinion on some stuff. Also, I can dress you up and do your hair, make up. The works." She smirked evilly at my horror stricken face. I don't do makeup or 'the works'.

"No you don't, Alice! I want to talk to Bella privately first," said the (now) creepiest voice. Alice turned to Edward who towered over her small frame at probably six feet.

He was wearing a green turtle neck with stripes (one of the tackiest things I've ever seen), black slacks and some nice dress shoes. His hair was in its normal bronze disarray (not nearly as sexy as Alice's), his eyes were a standard brown and his eyebrows were abnormally bushy.

Overall, he was only semi-attractive up close. Which for some reason, he was very close to me. I eyed him queerly but took the bait. Just before Alice could protest I answered.

"Its fine Alice. I'll meet you somewhere. I'll figure it out." I said with a wink her way.

"I'll give you the tour, Bella." Edward interjected.

Alice looked to me sadly but as soon as Edward bent down to tie his shoe, I pecked her lips. That seemed to reassure her and she gave a small smile with reddened cheeks. She walked away but before she turned the corner into an unknown room she glanced back at me and smiled again.

I watched her ass as she made her way over there and until she was out of sight.

"So Bells," Edward said as he put his arm around my shoulders and guided me around the house.

I struggled to keep my face blank but I had difficulty not flipping out and beating the shit out of him for touching me and calling me 'Bells'. That nickname was for Jake only.

"Edward." I replied shortly.

"Is it true you're gay? I mean surely you just haven't found the right guy." His breath reached my nose and it reeked of alcohol and mint gum. Not a good combination.

Sighing, I responded.

"Yes, Edward. I am homosexual. It isn't that I haven't found the right guy but that I do not find penis attractive." My tone was monotonous as to remain neutral and because I have explained this many times to males back in New York searching for a good fuck. His face was slightly dejected but continued to try and convince me.

"Maybe you should…" Thankfully he was cut off by my savior sent from the heavens.

"Maybe _you_ should back off, Edward. I know Bells doesn't want to hurt your feelings because she's nice-ish but I'm not. Fuck off." Jake had appeared out of a door, two doors away from where Edward and I were, which seemed to be nearing his bedroom.

With that Jake took my hand and guided me towards the room he had just exited, leaving Edward to stand where he was, frozen with fear. He pushed open the door to what seem to be Emmett's room.

"Hey, Bell-a! What is- What is up?" asked a very drunk Jasper. His eyes were glossy and his speech was definitely slurred. I giggled but answered.

"Well, Jake here, has saved me from a flirtatious Edward." To my surprise, Emmett sat up from laying behind his king size bed and cracked up.

"Haha! Okay, hand it over, Rose. Fifty bucks, right now. I knew Jake would turn him down." Rose popped up from beside Emmett with only a bra on, from what I could see.

"Dammit, Bella! Why couldn't you turn him down? Jeeeeeeeez!" With that she handed over the cash and pushed them back out of sight. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't get there sooner. I thought you would handle it but it seems this place has changed you." Jake whispered in my ear, jokingly. He winked at me and went to go sit by Jasper to get a couple more shots of that Vodka.

I took this time to survey the room. It was the size of Jake and I's living room. On the parallel wall to the door were giant windows, shining in the maximum light. To my left, was Emmett's bed and above it were poster sized photos of him and Alice, him and Rosalie, and him and Edward. (The latter was a smaller photo.) To my right, I observed a door to what I guessed was Emmett's personal bathroom, more posters of bands and such on the wall, and another door to a closet. The carpet of his room was quite soft and was all white, without a stain.

_I wonder how Emmett keeps it so bright and clean._

I wasn't really in the mood to drink so I quietly excused myself, but no one really seemed to notice, being caught up in their own bubbles. I quietly shut the door behind me and I heard yelling coming from the downstairs area that I had yet to have been shown, no thanks to Edward's 'tour'.

My curiosity forced me to investigate so I silently tip toed down the stairs and walked across the front room. (This room was beautifully decorated with skillful paintings and sculptures.) I poked my head around the corner that Alice had disappeared from earlier and from where the source of the yelling came from.

"Shut up, Edward! I don't know what you're talking about for the billionth time!"

"Of course you do, Alice! Why else would he have come in and stopped me from changing Bella from her sinful ways unless YOU put him up to it?"

_So that's what they're arguing about._

I sighed angrily and hopped into the kitchen to rescue Alice from Edward's wrath. She noticed me before he did but she made no indication for him to turn around.

"You little lesbian slut! I always knew you were a freak from when you were born!" Her eyes were growing watery and she turned away. My heart broke in two at the sight.

I had completely lost my composure. I was seeing red.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward. You have gone too far." Edward span around in a surprised manner. New York Bella was coming out and there was no turning back.

"You men think that it's IMPOSSIBLE for women to not find you attractive! You think it's someone's fault when really it isn't! Well, FUCK YOU! You don't know me, Eddie and I'm quite happy that that's true! Apologize to her or else I. Will. Raise. Hell." My tone was so venomous that I didn't need to yell.

His eyes were wide with fear and quickly rushed out a sorry then proceeded to run from the room. Alice was awestruck, eyes wide, mouth agape and face flushed.

I walked over to her and hugged her fiercely which she gradually returned with almost equal force.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. I just can't see you cry. There's no way I could handle that," I told her into her shoulder, still holding her tiny body. Her body shook from tears that soaked into my shirt. I caressed her back and soothed her as much as I could. Once she had finally calmed, she whispered in my ear.

"What are we, Bella?" I pulled back so I could look her in the eye to show my sincerity.

"Anything you're ready for."

We walked to go sit in her open living room and talk. I sat comfortably on the leather couch and Alice sat beside me, criss-cross applesauce.

"Oh Bella, things are happening so fast and I can't even wrap my mind around it but I don't want to be just friends anymore. I feel ready for something more but I don't know if I can handle the rest that comes with it." She rambled quietly and worriedly.

"If you want to remain friends for now, then that's fine with me. I'll wait as long as you want. May I request something, though?" She nodded as the corners of her plump lips raised minutely.

"May I give you a 'friendly' kiss?"


End file.
